Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dark Flame
by SilverEevee Z
Summary: This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story. This story is about a corrupt society where everyone steals, lie, and cheat. In this world there is a group of Pokemon who notice these changes around them. Will they make the change for the better or will they let the world rot.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dark Flame

Prologue: Birth of The Flame

 **Hello guys this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review on how I can improve. They help motivate me to write better! Also please point out any grammar mistakes because I am not the best at it and here is my fanfiction. Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. GameFreak and NIntendo own Pokemon.**

The sea screamed as the thunder bellowed and attacked. This was the start of an unending battle. No matter who got hurt they two forces of nature would just fight. Fight, fight, fight, fight was the two monsters' of nature everything. No matter who would cry and how hard they cried this could not vanquish the storm's unyeilding greed for triumph.

However the storm's cry and thurst for victory did not crush the unyeilding and gray truths of a certain someone. Even though the truths could not be heard that did not stop it from crying. That did not stop the screams of terror in the backgrounds. Even though it had accepted it. Even though it knew the horrors of our gray world it culdn't stop, for it wished for one thing. End.

Finally it sighed as the dark gray light soaked it. It was a shadow now.

"Why do I even try, it wondered aloud. There's no point in screaming or crying. I should just accept my fate. They will find me after all, it said as tears crawled down it's face.

Meanwhile on the beach that the sea seemed to nearly swallow was another life. Little did it and this being know, their fates would interwine creating a mix of passion and ability. creating a light that would shine so bright. A light that would dim like a flame. A dark flame.

 **That was my first fanfiction. What do you think? Please give me any ideas on how to improve!**


	2. The Gray Flame

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dark Flame

Chapter 1: The Gray Flame

The orange pokemon dragged along the dirt road as she reluctantly tried to slow down time, but she knew she couldn't. She was not a god. She couldn't change society. This wasn't a black and white world where truths and ideals could revolutionize fate. This world was gray. It had no color or any meaning, for others decided your fate. Decided who was who. Decided what was good or bad. They were gods.

The orange pokemon stopped with tears in her eyes.

"Why, she muttered. My race has consisted of vulpix and ninetales. I am a vulpix. I have to stay strong. I have to ignite the flames that can guide others. I have to teach others to stay strong, but I can't. I'm weak. I'm nothing but a sitting duck waiting to be captured."

The vulpix sat and lay on the dirt road, as she watched the sunset.

'It's really pretty like this, vulpix thought. You can see golden outlines along the great orange radiance. The colors seem happy. The colors seem to flow in perfect harmony as they blend in. The beauty is just everlasting. Too bad it can't stay though because i know what i'm seeing is just an illusion.'

Vulpix closed her eyes and deeply exhaled and inhaled, and by the time she opened her eyes the sun seemed to be gone. Night had fallen among the sky. the night was so perfect that you couldn't even see the stars. it was pitch black.

"I knew it," muttered vulpix as she ran into the darkness. As she ran the trees seemed to hang in the shadows as it seemed almost as if demons crawled as they waited to sneak up on their prey. However she was not a prey, and she wasn't the predator either. She was just something else.

Meanwhile on the grainless and sandy beach there lay a lost soul. This soul was something that had seemed to float through time in the dense waves of society. Nobody knew who he was, and he didn't know who he was either.

He could have lay there unawakened for forever if it weren't for a mischeivious murkrow that had snuck out for a midnight snack. To be careful not to disturb it's prey, it sliently brushed it's wings and started charging up it's peck attack.

Then with that it almost silently, like a master of , dived elegantly and quickly only to find the lost soul awaken to the pressure of the peck attack stinging its body.

"Ow," the creature who was the lost soul moaned as it started to stretch and jump up only to get into a vicious fight with the murkrow.

Once again the murkrow dived and struck only this time to see the creature gracefully dodge as it retaliated with fearsome force palm which stung the pitiful predator that was murkrow.

"Where am I," the creature wondered aloud as he started to walk towards the dirt roads that would lead out of the beach.

While walking on the beach, the creature seemed to not notice a gang of sinister pokemon following him.

With every step he took, the sinister pokemon would approach closer to him. Every time he stopped, they would stop. With every movement they would follow him. Why wouldn't they? After all this world was corrupt. it was a world where the predators hunt and the prey hides. This was the meaning of life.

"I should get some sleep soon, " the creature said which was followed by a yawn.

In the distant trees which were a few feet away from him was the gang. The gang was waiting anxiously for him to fall asleep so they could strike.

"Now's our chance, said a pokemon that seemed to be a drapion. We must strike now."

"Not so fast Mulga," said a Weavile as it gestured towards drapion.

"Mistress Sin, began Mulga. Please this is our chance. We must beat him. We must win. We must survive."

"Not yet, said Sin. We must wait until he is absolutely asleep. Then we strike!"

"But...," began Mulga.

"I agree with the mistress," said another figure, which seemed to be a female sceptile.

"Taipa listen to me, said Mulga in worry. We must strike now. What if he becomes aware and is secretly sneaking away now!"

"He won't sneak away, said Taipa. Fools know not to travel away from their safe and little cozy towns."

"Alright, said Mulga as he sighed, "just be careful."

Meanwhile in the shadowy forest, there lay the vulpix who was constantly subconcious, for she had to be weary of the predators that would lurk in the darkness. However unfortunately not everything was dark and silent. Not everything was calm and right.

At this moment the vulpix was in the wrong place at the wrong time. From where she lay she heard a piercing scream.

The vulpix's ears perked up. This wasn't natural. Nobody should be screaming in this dangerous place. Nobody would have done that. Nobody wants attention, for they might attract the wrong kind of attention. Unless, this wasn't to attract attention. It could have been an ambush. No not "could have", it was.

At that moment the vulpix jumped and ran even though she didn't know why she did that. It was like fate had moved her.

"This is your last chance, began Sin with an irritated tone. WHERE ARE YOUR BELONGINGS?!"

"I told you, started the creature who was now in bright light and was tied against a large and rough boulder. I DON'T HAVE THEM ON ME! I NEVER HAD ANYTHING ON ME! I SWEAR I JUST WOKE UP WITH NO MEMORY AND NOTHING WITH ME!"

"Listen here you wimpy riolu, said Weavile with surprisingly a calm tone. I gave you a chance to tell us where your belongings are; in return it seems that you have refused."

"Shame, shame, said Sin as a disturbing smile creeped on his face. It seems that we'll have to do things the hard way."

With that she sharpened her claws as they shined in dim moonlight.

"HELP, yelled the creature who was now riolu. PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

"No one will help you now," said Sin in mock sadness as he began to walk towards the riolu.

Vulpix watched from behind the shadowy palm trees. "I-I have to do something," she stammered as she shivered in fear. She didn't know why, but there was a dangerous feeling in her. Fear. The fear to protect others. The fear to stand up. The fear to win. The forbidden fealing that causes people to lose.

However the vulpix felt something else. This feeling was warm as it rekindled the fire in her heart. It was kind, caring, and almost to good to be true. It was courage.

While she didn't know what caused the spark of courage in her, she knew one thing. Now was not the time for fear. Now was the time to stay strong.

Sin was only a few inches away from the riolu as she prepared his deadly attack, and struck.

"Wait," yelled the courageous vulpix.

"What, said Sin as he walked away from the unconcious riolu and towards vulpix. What did you say?"

Mulga gulped. He had seen this attitude from Sin before and it was not good. It made him dangerous. Last time when he was like this he had nearly destroyed everything around him. It made her a monster.

The vulpix seemed to shiver at the icy and cold voice. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I am outnumbered, and these guys looked really powerful. No, I can't back down now. I have to stay strong,' and with that her fiery aura exploded with warmth as she ran towards the weavile while shootig out a flame burst attack.

Sin gracefully dodged and retaliated with a night slash which caused the vulpix to be sent flying. As a result it crashed into the palm tree.

Sin walked calmly over to the vulpix and as she stood next to it she began to speak.

"You're a fool, Sin stated. From the start you mustered up unecessary courage and tried to fight a battle you couldn't win. You were outnumbered from the start, and there was obviously a difference in power between us. Yet, you still tried to fight us," she said as she clenched her teeth.

In a flash Sin readied another slash attack which was dodged by the vulpix with grace as it launched a flamethrower which was easily dodged by weavile. In irritation the vulpix struck while spinning as it made atemps to burn the weavile with wil o wisp. Unfortunately the weavile was too agile to be hit by these poorly executed moves.

"You really are pathetic," said Sin as she sighed.

"What was that," said the vulpix as she slooked away from Sin in irritation, knowing that her words were sadly true. She was clumsy and often lost her balance when fighting. Also she barely hit that weavile.

"I mean it, said Sin as her tone grew louder. Pokemon like you are scum. You don't understand this gray world. You don't understand anything you brat!," she yelled as she slashed the skin of the vulpix.

The vulpix's eyes widened in shock as blood dripped from the massive wound.

"N-No, said the vulpix as she was still in shock. I can't...die yet," said as she collasped to the ground.

"Don't worry, said Sin sadistically. You'll live after all. I'll make sure of it. Oh and by the way, learn your place scum!," she exasperated.

Sin turned to Taipa and Mulga as she began to speak. "Taipa, Mulga, lets go! These pokemon aren't worth our time."

The vulpix groaned and moaned in pain. Here she was, all alone. She was helpless, as she tried to play hero in this gray world. Nothing was worth the effort anymore, and she closed her eyes. Then there she saw it, the gray void of nothingness that was her mind as light could barely filter through. It was there. The dimly lit gray flame that was her being.


End file.
